In recent years, products that perform work across various fields such as electrical, mechanical, and fluid systems are increasing. In such a product, a coordinate system taken by individual component parts and a basic state quantity representing the state of a system vary according to the field. Therefore, when simulating product performance and functions, a simulator formulated from the viewpoint of energy independent of the coordinate system is used (For example, PTL 1).